Swiss Family Watterson
by kati02
Summary: Parody of Swiss Family Robinson. Gumball and his family go on vacation to Australia for 1 week. Unfortunately, being the last ones left behind on a cruise ship meant to send them there, they find themselves shipwrecked on a tropical island after getting caught in a typhoon. Will the family survive and try to get off the island? This is a Cartoon X-overs. (CH.1 RE-WRITTEN)
1. The Letter

**Swiss Family Watterson **

Author's note

Hello, everyone! Just to let you know, this is my first Fanfiction story. I'm still new to this website, so I'm sure I'll like it here very much.

I hope you enjoy the story and please review. I would like to see what you think of it. This is also a rewrite of my first chapter.

Note: This is going to be a Cartoon X-overs later in the story.

I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1:The Letter<span>**

It was a sunny day in Elmore, as everyday was always the same. School was already over for the day at Elmore Junior High, and all of the students were going home. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were heading for their mother's car, which was at the front of the school. As they got in the car, Nicole started driving towards their home.

"How was school, kids?" asked Nicole.

"Eh, it was fine," said Gumball.

"Did anything new happen today?" she asked again.

"The same as everyday," Gumball said in a bored tone. "All we did was learn new subjects in class and get more homework."

"Don't forget that we went to gym class today," Darwin reminded him.

"Oh right, that one. I almost forgot," said Gumball.

"I had a quiz today in Science class and got an A+," said Anais, holding up her paper.

"Well, that's very good to hear," said Nicole.

As they got home, the kids and their mother got out of the car and walked into the house, where they saw their father, Richard Watterson, sitting on the couch, playing a video game.

"Hi, Dad," the kids greeted their father.

"Hey, kids," said Richard, who was too busy trying to win the game.

"Well, I'm going to go make dinner for tonight," Nicole said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go do my homework," said Anais as she went upstairs to her room.

"Well, Darwin, that leaves you and me," Gumball said to his adoptive brother. "Let's go outside to the backyard."

"Okay," said Darwin, following Gumball.

However, just when the Wattersons thought this was going to be another ordinary week, little did they know that something interesting was going to happen on this day, which would soon change their lives forever.

* * *

><p>As Anais was downstairs in the kitchen, about to grab a snack, she heard yelling that was coming from outside the house. Curious to what was going on, she went to the window that was over the sink, and to her surprise, she saw Gumball and Darwin, climbing on top of a tall tree that was behind the fence in their backyard.<p>

"Hey, Anais!" Gumball called over to her. "Look at us up here!"

"Yeah, we could see everything in this view!" yelled Darwin.

"Gumball, Darwin! You guys shouldn't be up there! It's dangerous!" Anais told them. She was always disapproving over her brothers' reckless behavior.

"It's alright, we're not going to get hurt!" yelled Darwin.

"Gumball and Darwin Watterson, you two get down from there this instant!" , yelled their mother, who just came outside to see what the boys were doing.

"We're fine, Mom! Don't worry!" Gumball called to her.

"My goodness, those boys are certainly a handful. I don't know where they learn these things," Nicole said to herself as she walked back into the house to prepare dinner.

As Gumball and Darwin were still sitting in the tree, looking over the entire neighborhood, they suddenly spotted a mailman coming towards their house.

"Look, Gumball. The mail's arrived," said Darwin.

"Let's go get it," said Gumball.

The boys quickly slid down the tree, jumped over the fence, and went over to where their mailbox was, watching as the mailman approached them.

"Thank you, sir," Darwin said as the mailman handed him the letters.

"You're welcome, young man," said the mailman before he proceeded to the next house.

When both of the boys went into the house to give the mail to their mother, they suddenly spotted one letter that looked much different than the others.

"Hey, Gumball. Look at this one," said Darwin.

The letter was yellow-colored and had a kangaroo stamp on it, which was very odd to them. Curious as to where it was from, Gumball started reading the front of it.

"It says it's from Australia," said Gumball in a happy tone.

"Australia? Cool!" said Darwin, excited about what his brother told him.

"Oh, good. You got the mail," said Nicole, who just came into the living room.

After receiving the mail from her sons, she was about to look over them until Gumball told her of the one letter she forgot.

"Mon, look at this one," he said, handing it to her. "It's from Australia."

"Oh really?" Nicole said curiously.

"Yeah, could you open it?" Darwin asked, very eager to know what was inside.

"Well, alright," said Nicole as she began to open up the letter. Taking out the paper that was in it, she began to read what it said:

"_Dear __**Watterson family**__, _

_Congratulations! You have been invited to come aboard onto the _**Seven Seas**__ ocean liner to be transported to___** Sunshine Coast, Queensland, **__which is in the country of Australia, where you will be staying for **1**__** week**__ when you arrive. The ship will be waiting for you in San Diego, California, and will be deporting next Thursday to take you to your vacation you join us soon!_

_** Your Best Regards,**_

_** Seven Seas Line**_

"It says right here that we've been invited to come to Australia," said Nicole after she finished reading.

"We have?! Awesome!" both Gumball and Darwin yelled in excitement.

"Are we really going to go?," asked Darwin.

"We've never been to that place before," said Gumball.

"This could be our first time," said Darwin.

"Can we go, please, please, _PLEEEASE!?"_ they both pleaded.

"Boys! If we're going to go there, we need to earn enough money for the airplane ride to go to California, and I need to order the tickets online to get us on the ocean liner. I promise that the whole family will talk about it at dinner," Nicole explained to them.

"Okay," said Gumball and Darwin, before heading upstairs to their room.

While in there, they were both eagerly waiting for dinner to come so that everyone can talk about going to Australia for the first time.

"Do you think everyone will agree on going to Australia?" Darwin asked his older brother.

"I hope so," Gumball answered him. They wanted to go to Australia _very_ badly.

* * *

><p>It was already evening, and the Watterson family was eating in the dining room. Darwin, who remembered the letter from earlier, tapped Gumball's shoulder and whispered in his ear about the promise their mother made.<p>

"Oh yeah, that one," said Gumball. "Hey, Mom, don't you remember the letter you were going to talk about?"

"Oh, right," said Nicole. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

All of the family members turned their attention towards Nicole as she spoke up.

"We just received a letter from the mail today, and it said that we have all been invited to come aboard on an ocean liner to be transported to Australia," she told them after putting the yellow letter on the table.

"Australia!?" Richard exclaimed happily.

"Are we actually going to go there?" Anais asked in a surprised tone. The family's never traveled to a place outside of their country before.

"Well, to me, I thought that this would be a great idea for us to take a break and go on a little vacation, so I wanted to see if all of you agree with this," said Nicole.

"Oh, I want to!" said Richard.

"Us too!" said Gumball and Darwin.

"Sounds like fun," said Anais.

"Okay. Since everyone agrees with the plan, we'll be very busy this weekend. We have to clean the whole entire house before we leave, and I have to work for more hours at my job to raise enough money for the airplane tickets so that we could leave on Wednesday night for California to make it to the ship on time," Nicole fully explained.

"Don't forget about the reservations at a hotel we'll be staying at," Anais reminded her.

"Oh right! Thanks, Anais," said Nicole. "Now, it's time for you three to go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Their mother was right. It _was_ a school night after all.

"Okay," said all of the Watterson kids.

* * *

><p>As it was nighttime, everyone was already in bed. The only person who was still awake was Nicole, who was tucking Anais into bed. She had to say goodnights to the children before they fall asleep.<p>

"Goodnight, Mom," said Anais.

"Goodnight, sweetie," said Nicole.

After kissing her on the forehead, she left her daughter's bedroom, now walking towards Gumball's bedroom door. Before she went in there, she noticed that the light was still on in his room.

'What could he and Darwin be doing this late at night?' Nicole wondered.

Curious as to what was going on in there, she opened the door, and to her surprise, it was a huge mess in the room, with everything all over the place. She then saw Gumball and Darwin stuffing a bunch of stuff into their suitcases.

"GUMBALL AND DARWIN WATTERSON! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Nicole yelled angrily at them.

"We're packing up for vacation," said Gumball, ignoring his mother's yelling.

"But look at this room! It's terrible! And you two shouldn't be up this late at night! You should be in bed by now!" Nicole told them.

"Sorry, Mrs. Mom. We were too excited to sleep," said Darwin.

"Look, I know you two are excited, but I told you that we don't leave until next Wednesday. Now can you please get into bed and get some rest?" Nicole asked them.

"Okay," said Gumball and Darwin after they stopped what they were doing. Gumball got into his bunk bed, while Darwin got into his fishbowl.

"Goodnight, you two," said Nicole.

"Goodnight," they both said.

Nicole kisses both of them on the head as they fell fast asleep. She then leaves the room and closes the door behind her. After their mother left, Gumball and Darwin had one eye open, which meant they were still awake.

"I can't wait until we go to Australia," Darwin told his older brother.

"Me too, little buddy," said Gumball.

They then went back to sleep. They couldn't wait for next week to come.

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

Looks like the boys are _really _excited for this vacation. But in the next chapter, what will happen when they spread the news to everyone at school and the whole neighborhood the next day? Read, review, and suggest. No flames.

This chapter is slightly based on the first episode of the anime version of Swiss Family Robinson.


	2. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice**

To all of the Fanfiction writers who have either favorited or followed my story, I want to apologize for the lack of updates on Swiss Family Watterson. The main reasons as to why I

have not updated any chapters for years was because of writer's block, being kept busy by school, and other distracting things going on with me right now. However, the good news

is I have finally got back to my Amazing World of Gumball/Cartoon X-overs story and will be putting up Chapter 2 near the end of the month. As of now, I'm in the middle of my

chapter and will be writing some more of the new ideas I came up with. So I hope you'll be encouraged by this and wait for the story to go back into being active again!** :)  
><strong>


End file.
